


Much Ado About Nothing

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Humanity, M/M, Talking, philosophical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock and McCoy enjoy a discussion about wonder and humanity's quest for the stars.





	Much Ado About Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/gifts).



> Happy Birthday dear friend!

“It is the most wondrous thing I have ever seen.”

McCoy shot Spock a displeased look, the meaning of which for once was not lost on the Vulcan.

“You cannot be compared to any mere thing Ashayam,” Spock assured him.

The doctor huffed but for once didn’t argue. In truth he agreed with Spock’s assessment. Except…

He frowned.

“Now are you talking about the technology here or the wonder of the ancient world we’re looking at?”

Spock blinked in surprise.

“The technology,” he answered. “It may be based on the familiar premises of matter resequencing and transporters, yet to utilise it in such a novel manner, with such accuracy, is quite stunning.”

“You see, that’s just missing the point.”

Spock arched an inquisitive eyebrow so McCoy continued.

“I’m sure this new technology is all well and good – though surrounding yourself with technology that can scramble atoms seems to be asking for trouble. Wouldn’t take much of a malfunction and you’d find yourself at serious risk of being lost in some computer programme… and that’s not to mention the psychological impact this sort of fantasy reality could have…”

He trailed off as he realised he’d lost the point of his own argument. Spock clearly thought he was awaiting a response though.

“They have numerous safety features Leonard. And the crew would be monitored for any negative emotional impacts by practised physicians such as yourself.”

McCoy huffed, mostly out of reflex as he was still trying to recall the point he wished to make.

“That’s as maybe,” he allowed as he finally remembered what he’d wanted to say. “The point _is_ , the wonder of what we’re seeing here is the restoration of something precious that was thought long lost. Humanity has finally found a way to undo the mistakes of the past.”

They turned together and looked once again over the impressive vista.

“Just think what mankind could have accomplished if we hadn’t thrown all this away. How much sooner we’d have reached the stars.”

“Would you have been ready sooner?” Spock pointed out.

“If we’d still had all this?” McCoy swept his hand out expansively. “Yeah. Humanity was on the verge of true enlightenment back then. There was democracy, equality, a true search for knowledge without political jiggery pokery.”

Spock kept quiet, knowing that was perhaps a rose-tinted view but allowing McCoy to enjoy his dream. The doctor seemed utterly lost in his ruminations.

“Eratosthenes’ measurements of the Earth… Euclid’s work on moving bodies and gravity… Aristarchus of Samos recognised the heliocentric solar system nearly two thousand years before Copernicus! Herophilos – the first anatomist – his studies could have advanced medicine centuries!” He fell silent before murmuring, “all lost.”

Spock glanced from his subdued partner to the spectacle before them. It had indeed been a wonder of the world. And no recreation in a holodeck could change the sense of loss humanity still felt.

He stepped closer and laid a supportive hand upon the human’s shoulder.

“I do not see this loss as the great tragedy you believe,” he suggested before quickly adding, “Though it is of course a regrettable blow to the annals of history. Rather I see how humanity struggled on and eventually rediscovered this knowledge as a testament to your species determination and resourcefulness.”

McCoy turned and smiled softly at him.

“I guess we’ll always kick ourselves for throwing all this away but we got there in the end didn’t we?”

“Indeed you did.”

They shared a look of fondness before McCoy deliberately turned his back on the technical illusion and headed for the exit.

“You know, they can keep all this showy trickery. Humanity doesn’t need to wallow in the regrets of the past.”

Spock had naturally fallen into step beside him.

“I did give you the choice of what to see,” he reminded the doctor.

McCoy stopped, glanced at him and then looked back once again at the beautiful sight.

“I’m glad to have seen this. If only to remind myself why the past’s best left behind us. It’s the future we should be thinking of.”

He caught the Vulcan’s hand and placed a suggestive kiss to the palm. Spock quickly brought Leonard’s hand to his own lips and returned the favour.

As he turned to escort his lover out though, McCoy hesitated, his eyes drawn back to the marbled colonnades.

“It was really something though,” he repeated wistfully.

Spock gave a gentle tug to his hand, returning Leonard’s attention to him.

“I do not doubt it was a wonder of the world. You however, are a wonder of the universe.”

McCoy laughed delightedly with the flirty compliment and allowed the Vulcan to pull him out of the holodeck.

Who needed the holographic Library of Alexandria when he had his own living, breathing, enlightening lover to enjoy?


End file.
